To Hear My Song
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: What if Rory did have some musical talent, well a lot of musical talent? Rory and Jess, and a bit OOC
1. To Hear My Song

**To Hear My Song**

What if Rory did have some musical talent, well a lot of musical talent? Will be Lit and is a bit OOC.

* * *

It was late, and the town seemed empty Rory noted as she walked through the square. She hugged her coat tight around herself as she headed up the stairs of Miss Patty's dance studio. She slowly edged the door open heading into the warmth of the room. Rory slowly walked to the piano, the beautiful piano, her hands brushed along it as she walked around it. The warmth of the room overcame her and she slide of her coat laying it on a chair in the corner. She didn't want to put the main lights on so she fumbled around in a cupboard and found a candle and some matches. Rory took a seat at the piano, candlelight exposing the keys, the doorway to the music. She placed her hands on the piano. 

She hadn't played in almost 6 months now, not since that day… She pushed the thoughts from her mind, feeling safe in her familiar place behind the piano. She slide her feet out of her shoes, she hated playing with her shoes on, and she pushed down on a single key, the note of C rung out. A rush of feelings went through her as she played the note again. Rory pushed down again this time playing cords, these combinations burned in her brain. She quickly lifted her hands off the piano and took a deep breath before playing again. This time she played, she played the delicate tune of a song she had written. The lyrics of the song running through her head, but she wasn't ready to sing them out loud yet. She let her fingers dance across the keys, playing the wonderfully familiar tune. It felt good to be back in that place, on that seat, at a piano, letting the music express her feelings. Unknown to the people of Stars Hollow and even her own mother Rory started to make these visits to the piano more regular, never telling anyone.

* * *

Lorelai looked up as she heard the door click.

"Rory? That you?" she asked arching her head back to see who had come through the door.

"Yep it's me" she said walking into the lounge room and putting her keys down.

"Your home pretty late" she said watching Rory as she took her coat off. Rory kept her eyes away from her mothers as she walked back to the entranceway, hanging her coat.

"Yeah Paris was on a rampage, she's freaking out about this issue of the Franklin"

"Ah" she said Lorelai, though she wasn't quiet convinced Rory was telling the truth. But she knew Rory and that she would tell her if anything was wrong….

"Well I'm going to go to bed now" she walked over to her mum and kissed her on the head.

"Night Hun"

"Night"

Lorelai sat on the couch a little longer pondering what could be going on with Rory. She knew Rory had been down after what had happened at the piano recital but that had been months ago now and Lorelai thought Rory was over that. She mentally cursed her own mother for that incident.

Rory lay on her bed, still fully clothed. She closed her eyes, she hated lying to her mother, but she wasn't ready to tell her about this yet, it was a big thing for her to be playing again and she wanted to make sure it was …right before she let anyone know.

With her eyes closed the memories of that fateful event begun to flood back to her like they had done so many times before. So many times she had played those events over again in her mind.

* * *

Six months ago…

"Rory your so talented you just have to play at my DAR recital" said Emily clutching her granddaughters hand.

"Um grandma I'm not sure, I don't really like to play in front of a lot of people"

"Oh nonsense, you'll be great and there won't be too many, just a small group, please for me?"

Rory smiled weakly at her Grandma, she was so excited about Rory performing for her DAR friends, and if it was only a small group…

"Ok I guess I'll do it"

"Oh wonderful" Emily hugged Rory tight smiling widely.

………

"Only a small group of people!" Rory exclaimed as she looked out the curtain. There must have been at least 200 people in that room. Rory suddenly felt very sick. She rarely played in front of anyone except her Mum and Lane, and her Grandparents when they absolutely insisted but she even less frequently sung in front of anyone and somehow her grandmother had persuaded her to sing.

Rory's breathing became faster and her mind raced, she wanted to talk to her mum but Emily had insisted Rory be left alone to compose herself before performing. She paced back and forth, she was on in less than 5 minutes. She wanted to run her hands through her hand or jump up and down or something but then she would ruin her hair or her dress. Argh she felt uncomfortable and aggravated. Her dress was itching her and her grandmother insisted Rory play with her shoes on, Rory never played with her shoes on and above all these things she was scared. She was scared of screwing this up and she was…scared, because her music was something she only shared with those she loved and trusted and she knew none of those people out there. She didn't know them, she didn't trust them. And when she played she was exposing part of herself, part of her soul and if she exposed herself like that and they laughed or threw it back in her face she would be devastated, so she was scared of that too. A guy appeared beside her.

"Your on a minute" he said quickly before turning away.

Rory heard the compare start to hush the audience and then the sound of the microphone as he made his speech about how wonderful music was etc and soon he would be introducing her, saying her name and the names of the songs she would be playing. And all too soon that came true.

"Would you please welcome Miss Rory Gilmore" she heard the compare say, and the crowd erupted into applause. A nervous Lorelai Gilmore sat in the audience, she was nervous for Rory, she knew Rory hadn't been keen on this performance but as the sweet kid Rory was she wanted to please her Grandmother. Lorelai crossed her fingers as the compare introduced Rory.

She stepped out from behind the curtain and made her way to the piano, never looking at the audience just keeping her eyes totally focused on the piano. She took her seat and looked up at the lines of music in front of her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands just above the keys, she knew she had to look up at the audience, slowly she raised her head. 200 people were staring at her in anticipating, waiting to hear her, and in her mind…waiting to judge. Rory froze. She just sat there, people started to whisper and ask why she wasn't playing. In the corner of her eye Rory could see her Grandmother edging her on. Rory shook her head and looked at the music in front of her, suddenly none of it made any sense, it was all just lines and dots. She looked at the keys, she tried to play, but instead of the sweet sound she usually heard a muffled ugly sound erupted. The room was spinning around her and she suddenly felt like she was being suffocated. She got up, she started saying sorry, stuttering her words out as she ran from the stage, ran with tears spilling down her eyes. She couldn't do it, and her piano, her beloved piano had let her down, so she ran.

Back in the audience Emily appeared beside a shocked and concerned Lorelai.

"How can you let your daughter behave like that!" said Emily in disgust.

Lorelai turned around and started straight at her mother. If it could be describe it would be as a stare of death, her usually warm blue eyes were now hard and cold giving Emily a look of upper most loathing, before she turned and headed after her daughter.

* * *

Present day…

Rory curled up on her side now, gripping to her blanket, a lump appearing in her throat. She clung tight to her blanket, lying there in the dark. Rory heard her door creek open and saw a sliver of light hit the floor as her Mother entered. She walked to Rory's bed and sat down on the edge, Rory curled up facing away from her.

"You alright?" she asked her hand on Rory's back

"Yep" she said quietly.

"I'm just tired" she said staring straight at her wall.

"...Ok" she said, she pushed Rory's hair back and kissed her lightly on the head before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

The next night as Rory was walking home, she made her now usually detour to Miss Patty's. Sliding the door open, lighting the candle and slipping off her shoes.

It had been a week ago that she had first come back to the piano, and she now felt ready to use her voice.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the keys. Pushing down the keys, peddling with her shoeless feet, the piano started to play the tune Rory instructed it to.

She opened her mouth and as easily as playing that first note had been, the words flowed out of her mouth.

'…So much is happening to me…' she played it softly, slowly and carefully.

'…So much that I can't even see…'

'…So many words of wisdom I am trying to be….'

She played her song, softly, slowly, feeling free for the first time in a long time.

Unaware she was being watched Rory played the whole song through, singing the lyrics and basking in the feeling of her fingers on the keys and her voice singing out. Standing in the shadows of the door was a certain boy, dark hair, dark eyes, and a bad boy reputation to match. He watched in amazement as Rory played and sung, she was an angel illuminated by the candlelight. Jess was mesmerized, she effortless produced that music that was magic to him. Though the type of music wasn't the type he was usually into, the way she was relaying her feelings, showing more feeling and compassion than anyone he'd ever known.

Rory slowly played the last line as her voice and the sound of the last note lingered in the air. She opened her eyes which she hadn't noticed had been closed and stoped dead when she saw Jess standing in the doorway, his mouth half open.

"Jess?" she asked panicked.

"Wow" was all he could say.

* * *

Please let me know if you like it, or if you want more etc. And the song Rory played/sung was 'In my own time" by Delta Goodrem, of which I own nothing of, I am just borrowing the lyrics, created by the amazing Delta Goodrem. Please review and let me know.

Luv Hayley


	2. Not Alone Under the Stars

**Note: **Rory and Dean aren't together, they broke up a little while after Jess came to town but not for reasons relating to Jess.

Chapter 2 – Not alone under the stars

Where we left of….

Rory slowly played the last line as her voice and the sound of the last note lingered in the air. She opened her eyes which she hadn't noticed had been closed and stoped dead when she saw Jess standing in the doorway, his mouth half open.

"Jess?" she asked panicked.

"Wow" was all he could say.

* * *

There was a thud as Rory quickly shut the piano and soon the room was plunged into darkness as she blew out the candle. Jess heard shuffling and walked into the room a little trying to see Rory through the dark. Rory grabbed her shoes and her coat, she noticed Jess had moved away from the door so as quickly as she could she bolted.

Jess didn't notice Rory pass him till it was too late, he spun around to see her running off through the square.

Jess stood in shock, firstly at seeing the never sporty Rory run, 'I didn't know she could' and secondly for seeing her play and sing like that ' I didn't know she could do that either'. He slowly walked out of Miss Patty's, a million thoughts running through his head.

Rory ran, she ran all the way home, she wasn't quiet sure why she was running. I mean Jess had just seen her playing that was all. Maybe it was because she hadn't played in front of anyone in such a long time or maybe it was because against all her better judgement she liked Jess. He was smart, though he hardly let anyone know it, he had great taste in music and he had this look about him.

The dark tousled hair, dark eyes, it was intriguing, her sensible side told her he could get you into trouble but her other side told her to trust him. She walked up her front steps and breathed deeply as she opened the door, she had a million thoughts running through her head.

"Hey Babe, you alright?" Lorelai asked as a confused looking Rory walked through the front door. Rory looked up startled to see her mum standing in the hallway.

"Ah yeah I'm fine" she said, still distracted

"O..k" Lorelai looked at her for a second before walking into the lounge room.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Lorelai asked as she sat down on the couch, and flicked on the TV.

"Um actually mum can I talk to you for a minute"

Lorelai's sat up at this, she turned to Rory

"Sure" she flicked off the TV, as Rory slowly came around and sat down next to her on the couch. Rory took a deep breath and then looked up at her mum. Lorelai waited, trying to be patient but she was worried, what was going on with Rory?

"Well, I just though you should know…" she stoped for a minute, staring at her hands, she looked up at Lorelai again.

"I've started…playing again"

Lorelai was surprised this wasn't really what she had expected to come out of Rory's mouth right then, she though it might be boy related or something like that. Then questions started popping into her head.

"Wow that's …great sweetie, but when, how?" Rory cut in

"Miss Patty's, in the evening" Lorelai nodded

"Well I think…that's great" she leaned over and hugged Rory tight, Rory smiled happy to have finally told her mum.

It may not seem like a big thing but it had been something that had been weighing her down, she never kept secrets from her mum and she hated doing it. She pulled back feeling slightly better, the whole issue of Jess was still floating around in her head but she didn't want to talk about it, plus her mum didn't really…like jess.

"So how about that movie then?" Rory said leaning back into the couch.

* * *

He picked up the instrument that had become so foreign to him. Feeling the cool wood and the rough strings of the guitar, he placed the instrument on his lap, his fingers falling into their natural positions on top of the strings. It was the 3rd time he'd picked it up today, he had actually tunned it and everything last time but just before he was about to play he was disturbed by Luke coming back up stars to get something, and then when he left the moment had been lost, his courage gone.

Jess placed his fingers on the strings, automatically in the place of a cord. He took a deep breath and then began to lightly strum the strings. Ever since he'd seen Rory playing that night, his urge to play again had been getting stronger and stronger. To the see the release she felt when she had played, he had longed to feel that again. He played an easy cord progression, repeating it rhythmically, back and forth his arm strummed. He closed his eyes allowing the feeling and the music to wash over him. He sat in dark apartment playing those cord over and over again till his fingers hurt, his voice yearned to sing but his head wasn't ready to go there yet.

* * *

The car pulled up outside the Gilmore mansion and a complaining Lorelai got out of the car accompanied by her daughter.

"I don't wanna go to dinner"

"I know"

"I don't wanna see my mother"

"I know" repeated Rory duly

Lorelai turned to look at Rory,

"Your not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"Nope" Rory said stilling staring off into space. She was thinking about that night and about Jess and about what Jess had said, 'wow' that's what he'd said, he'd said wow, a genuine wow, was it a 'wow I can't believe she's so bad' or a 'wow I can't believe she can do that' or a 'wow, your amazing' Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as her grandmother answered the door.

Rory had not wanted to go back to Friday night dinners but it was the only way she could afford to go to Chilton and she had to go to Chilton so she could get into Harvard.

"Hello girls, come in" Emily greeted them

"Hi mum" said Lorelai, Rory just smiled politely, her thoughts still occupied but Jess, not only about his 'wow' comment but about her own feelings for him.

An hour later Rory and Lorelai exited the Gilmore house, Lorelai groaning loudly.

"Agh she's unbelieve, she's the one that offered me more cheese cake, forced me, not that its hard to get me to eat more cheesecake, then she goes on about how I eat too much junk and so ill never find a husband…" Lorelai continued to rant as they got in the car, Rory wasn't really listening.

"…she always does that, set me up and…" Lorelai stoped when she noticed Rory wasn't paying attention.

"Hey?" she asked looking at Rory intently

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You were pretty quiet tonight?"

"Yeah I'm just tired" Lorelai looked at her sceptically before turning back and starting the car. They pulled up outside the Luke's half an hour later.

'Hey you wanna get some pie?" Lorelai asked

"Ah " Rory stared out across the square, she noticed a dull light coming from Miss Patty's and she knew Miss Patty would have turned on the main lights if she were there. Rory turned back to her mother

"No you go, I've got to get something from the market"

"Oh alright"

Rory left her Mother, who was on a mission for pie and would do anything to get it, she pitted poor Luke. She quickly crossed the square to Miss Patty's intrigued by the light as she got closer she head the sound of a voice singing.

His fingers strummed back and forth across the strings and for the first time in a long time he let his voice ring out.

"Dancing out on 7th street…"

Rory knew that song, but she didn't know the voice, she walked up and stars and stood in shock at the figure she saw inside.

"Dancing through the underground…"

Sitting on a chair, with a guitar on his lap was Jess.

"Dancing little marionettes…"

His eyes were closed and his fingers were playing gently the familiar tune, as his voice rung out, rough and wonderful. Rory's initial shock was wearing off and smile begun to spread across her face, she moved a little closer into the room.

"Are you happy now…yeah… Where do you go where you're lonely…"

"Where do you go when you're blue…" Rory's voice rung out through the dark. Jess opened his eyes wide at the sound of voice, his fingers stoped playing, as he stared at the figure standing before him. Her blues watching him, urging him to go on, keep playing. He took a deep breath and begun to strum again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Where do you go where your lonely I'll follow you…" they sung together, their voices matching in perfect harmony.

"When the stars go blue…" he sung softly

"Laughing with your pretty mouth…" he sung, playing the song softly and delicately

"Laughing with your pretty mouth…" Rory repeated, following the way of the song. She crossed the room to the piano, her eyes always intently fixed on his.

"Laughing with your broken eyes…" he watched her slip her shoes off and sit down at the piano, his eyes locked with her blue ones.

"Laughing with your broken eyes…" she repeated.

"Laughing with your lovers song…"

"In a lullaby…yeahhh" they sung out together, the song picking up its pace.

"Where do you go when your lonely' Rory pushed down on the keys of the piano, her cords creating balance against his. Her voice singing higher, their melody singing out.

"Where do you go when your blue…where do you go when your lonely I'll follow you…" "Follow you…" Rory sung out, hitting the note perfectly and Jess's' voice caught in his throat momentarily.

The song was coming to an end.

"When the stars go blue…" they sung together

"When the stars go blue…" he sung

"When the stars go bluee…" she sung

"When the stars go ..blue…" they sung softly together. Her fingers playing their last note, his fingers strumming there last cord. They stared at each other, wonderfully connected, maybe by the music or maybe by the understanding, understanding how each other felt when they played.

Rory stood up and walked over to where Jess was sitting. He put his guitar down on the floor as she approached, and held out her hands to him which he took standing up. They stood close, him still holding her hands.

Rory started to softly sing the first lines of the song.

"Dancing where the stars go blue…" Jess pulled Rory's hands up to rest on the top of his chest.

"Dancing where the evening fell…" Jess put his arms around her waist.

"Dancing in my wooden shoes…" he moved his face closer to hers and she said the last line almost in a whisper

"…in a wedding gown"

His eyes shine as she sung and when she finished he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss soft at first soon turned to passionate and Rory's hand cupped the side of his face as his hands roamed her hips, after a little while they pulled back breathlessly. She stared into his eyes

"I guess I know what 'wow' that was now" she said smiling.

"What?" Jess asked confused. Rory gave him a mischievous grin before leaning up and kissing him passionately again, both of them smiling into the kiss.

* * *

** An-** I know its kind of cliché to have that song, especially seeing as its originally from One Tree Hill but I love that song and I love Tyler Hilton :) I hope you liked, pretty please review. 


	3. Discovering something new

**Note:** Thanks everyone for your reviews, they rock. Well someone wanted to know about the history, well Rory and Dean didn't get back together at the end of the season 1 final, and Rory and Jess only just got together in the previous chapter they hadn't been dating before that, but both sort of liked each other.

I know this story is kind of silly, but its just cute Rory and Jess stuff with a bit of music thrown in there, its fun to write and I hope you like reading it :)

Luv Hayls.

**Where we left off…**

"I guess I know what 'wow' that was now" she said smiling.

"What?" Jess asked confused. Rory gave him a mischievous grin before leaning up and kissing him passionately again, both of them smiling into the kiss.

**Let the next chapter begin…**

Chapter 3 – Discovering something new

After a few more minutes of kissing Rory pulled back smiling happily at Jess. She traced the line of his jaw with her hand.

"You busy tomorrow?" she asked, his hands swinging her hips gently from side to side.

"I have to work in the morning but after that I'm free" he said pulling her in closer.

"Good. You wanna come over?"

"Yeah…"

"Good" she kissed him again quickly on the lips and then turned and walked back towards the piano. He watched as she put her shoes on and then stood back up to face him.

"Oh and be sure to bring John" she said walking towards the door.

"John?" Jess asked confused, he looked around the room.

"You named my guitar John?" he asked

She just smiled at him at him before walking out, leaving a slightly confused but happy Jess behind.

Rory reached the jeep just as her mother came out of Luke's. Rory tried to hide the huge smile that so desperately wanted to appear on her face.

"You get your pie?" she asked opening the door of the car.

"Yep, the pie was easy but the coffee, whoa! Luke was tough tonight" she said hopping into the car.

"Just tonight" Rory said smirking

Lorelai smiled, for some unknown reason Rory seemed to be happier, she was joking something she hadn't done in a couple of days, so she was happy that Rory was happy.

* * *

The next morning…

"Lukee, Lukee" Lorelai called as she entered the diner the next morning.

"No" he said picking up an order and walking around the counter. He walked over to a table in the corner, a whinging Lorelai following him.

"Pleaseee, today is a 'I really really neeed coffee' day" she pleaded following him as he walked back to the counter, neglecting his 'no one else is allow behind the counter' rule. He turned around to face her.

"Everyday is a 'really need coffee day' for you" he said, mocking her. He suddenly realised where she was standing.

"What are you doing?" he asked stopping dead.

"Begging for coffee?" she said hopefully, well aware what Luke was asking her about. Luke ignored her answer.

"Your not allowed to be behind the counter" he said pushing her by the shoulders till she was out of his 'domain'. She pouted and sat down on a stool, as Luke grabbed a mug and the coffee pot. She smiled gratefully accepting the mug of steaming hot coffee.

"So what's happening today that requires you to have so much caffeine?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"I have to go shopping with my mother today" she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Eh" he said sympathising with her. He turned back around in time to see Jess coming down the stairs and heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Jess turned around, taking a deep breath to answer Luke. He was trying to be civil mostly because Lorelai was sitting right there and if she hated him…well less than she already did, that could screw things up for Rory and him.

"You said I only had to work till 12, it is now 12.05" he said smiling fakely.

"Mmm" Luke grunted, Jess took is as an ok and headed out the door.

Luke sighed and turned his attention back to Lorelai, she was holding up her coffee mug and grinning mischievously at him. He rolled his eyes and took the cup from her.

* * *

Jess made his way through the small town of Stars Hollow, he had never really much liked it here, too quiet for his tastes and too…personal. Everyone was in everyone else business. But it did have a mellow sort of…could write an amusing song about it, kind of feel. After a little while he reached the Gilmore house, smiling at the thought of Rory. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. He was almost immediately greeted by a happy Rory.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said still smiling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. As the door shut behind him he felt Rory's lips connect with his, he kissed her back fiercely. They eventually both pulled away breathlessly. She looked down at his hands and a frown appeared upon her face.

"What?" he asked

"You didn't bring John?" she said pouting.

"Yeah because I want to hear you play" she frowned a little more, considering this.

"Well your very lucky because I did actually want to play you something" her eyes lighting up again.

"Really?" he asked grabbing hold of her hips

"Aha" she smiled

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, once they broke away she took his hand and led him through into the lounge room.

"Sit here" she said pointing to a chair, Jess obeyed and sat down. Rory walked forward and sat down at the piano. The chair was placed so it was facing Rory's back, as much as Jess liked her back he kind of wanted to see her face when she played. He stood up and picked up the chair.

"No" Rory called out turning around.

"I don't want to be able to see you…I might screw it up" she said innocently. Jess chuckled slightly, raising his eyebrows and put the chair back down.

"Whatever you say"

She nodded her head contently and turned back towards the piano.

An idea popped into her head and she turned back around to face him.

"Just so you know I wrote this song about you…after you saw me playing the first time" she watched him for a minute and then turned once more to face the piano. She took a deep breath, placing her feet on the pedals and her hands above the keys.

She stared to play the soft first notes

"Yeah ah"

"My head's full of thought …thoughts of you" her feet gentled peddled.

"And I'm distracted so easy …thinking what to do…" her fingers danced across the keys, so effortlessly.

"So unsure, so unfamiliar" her pitch rising slightly, but still keeping the soft piano melody.

"Am I wrong to think that something could happen…" her soft voice ringing out into the room.

"Will you fall for me…" her eyes closed in content concentration

"I need to know, the way I'd like you to…" she played using a little more force.

"…Baby, will you fall for me…the way I've fallen for you…" those last lines lingering in Jess's mind.

The songs melody begun to pick up, soft yet powerful

"I'm not acting like myself, and I'm playing the role of someone else…and my hearts beating so fast, I can't stop it…and I'm so unsure, So unfamiliar…"

"Am I wrong to think that something could happen…"

"Will you fall for me…I need to know…" the words sung out almost demandingly

"The way I'd like you tooo" she sang, the melody twisting round

"Will you faall for mee…" she sung powerfully, opening up

"The way I've fallen for you…The way I've fallen for …you…The way I've fallen for…fallen forrrr…fallen for …yoou" she sung the songs closing softly. Rory lifted her fingers off the keys the last note still ringing in the air, she removed her feet from the pedals and the room was quiet once again. Nervously Rory turned around to face Jess.

She was amazing, those words kept running through his head, she was amazing. And that song, and the lyrics, that meant she actually liked him…had wanted him, had wanted him to like her.

He was shocked, Rory automatically took it for shock of he didn't like it, that it was horrible. Jess noticed this look cross Rory's face and so he quickly got up and walked over to her, his lips connecting with hers. Letting them better express how it all made him feel. They pulled back breathlessly and Jess sat down on the long seat next to her, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Their eyes intently fixed on each others.

"You are amazing you know?" he said

Rory smiled happily and kissed him again. He stood up and walked around sitting next to her so he too was facing the piano. He placed his hands on the keys, and gently started to play. Rory titled her head at him, giving him a surprised looked. He just shrugged and continued to play.

"Usually I like to play this song on the guitar but today…"he shrugged his shoulders, she smiled at him as he continued to play an unrecognisable tune.

"Ok" he said and he put both hands on the piano and begun to play, Rory smiled as the familiar tune triggered her mind, knowing what song it was.

"Today is going be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you…" Rory bounced her head along to the tune.

"By now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do…" he sang, pushing the keys down powerfully.

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…" He played the music waiting till the next verse was due to begun. He opened his mouth to sing but was cut off by Rory's voice.

"Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out…" Jess smiled and continued to play.

"I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt..." she sung, and now it was Jess's turn to cut in.

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…" he sang, Rory face turned to fake hurt, and he smiled raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled, watching him play.

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding…" he sung, playing powerfully

"And all the lights that lead us there are blinding…" Rory sung slightly higher creating a harmony.

"There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…" Jess sang, his voice rough and full of feeling.

"Because maybe…" he sang

"Maybe…" she sang echoing him.

Meanwhile outside…

_I can't believe I forgot my purse, I'm so going to be late and my mother is going to kill me_. Lorelai ranted to herself as she hurried up the front steps of her house, she was about to fling the door open when she heard the sound of someone singing, a guy singing inside. She paused and listened.

"_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…"_ a gruff voice sang beautifully. She listened, her face creased in confusion.

"_Because maybe…" _the guys voice sang again.

"_Maybe…" _That was Rory's voice.

Lorelai quietly opened the door and peered inside. Sitting at the piano was Jess and Rory, Jess was playing and looking at Rory, who was looking at him, her eyes filled with affection. Lorelai confused stood still watching the pair.

"You're gonna be the one that saves me…" Jess sang looking at Rory intently

"Saves me…" Rory echoed not loosing eye contact.

"And after all…" she sang

"You're my wonderwall…" they sung together. They're eyes connected, Jess's fingers stoped playing and he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Rory smiled through the kiss and kissed him back passionately.

This did not go unnoticed by Lorelai Gilmore still standing at the door. She quietly backed out of the house, closing the door carefully and walked back to her jeep, a million thoughts running through her head, contemplating what to do next.

* * *

**Note:** I chose most of 'Rory's' songs to be songs by Delta Goodrem because that is sort of the kind of music I think she would sing, soft'ish piano music. 

'Will you fall for me" is sang and was written by Delta Goodrem

'Wonderwall' is sang and was written (I assume) by Oasis

I own none of the song lyrics they belong to the fabulous musicians who wrote them. From the previous chapter I do not own the song 'When the stars go blue' it belongs to Tyler Hilton and possibly Bethany Joy Lenz.+

Pretty please review, I love hearing what bits of the story you liked :)


End file.
